


Another Burden That We Carry

by Qem



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo comforts Dee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Burden That We Carry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



> I couldn't get enough inspiration to write a whole story, but I wanted to leave you this little treat at least.

Ryo cautiously rubs at Dee’s back. He wants to do something, to help Dee feel better, to see how important he is, how that one asshole making bail, and then using that as an opportunity to kill his daughter to prevent her from providing testimony against him… It’s not his fault. Dee did everything he could.

There’s tears running slowly from the corner of Dee’s eyes, but he leans into Ryo’s touch easily, resting his head against Ryo. “She knew she was in danger, I should have found something more to keep him behind bars, should have pushed harder to get her to go somewhere else, somewhere safe, instead of locking herself in the apartment, where he knew where she was.”

Ryo raises a hand slowly, using it to stroke Dee’s head. “You did what you could, and provided the evidence that you had. And you going straight to the apartment, after your call, meant that we were able to catch him at the scene of the crime. If she had left the apartment, the same could of happened – he could have found her outside, or tracked her down to where she went next.”

“I just feel like such a failure. People rely on us, we can't afford to make mistakes."

“No.” Ryo, gives a tiny, tentative kiss on Dee’s forehead. “You’re definitely not a failure. The world is a better place with you in it, and I would be lost with out you.”


End file.
